The Beginning Of the End
by Twistedmind64
Summary: The World has been infected with a disease that will bring them their doom. A group of survivors hang in existence. Each with a secret shared by many. The past comes to haunt them as they fight this battle. Will they succeed? No. But that won't stop them from trying. (One-Shot)


**Hey Guys, Twistedmind64 here! So yea, this just a quick oneshot. This was written because of a joint writing me and Kasey are writing. So if you guys enjoy this, then let me know, and I might post that story. Since this is based off that story, I added a prologue to this. I don't own these youtubers! BYE!**

**Prologue:**

** About 2 years ago, Herobrine under the name of Improver began researching the development of hybrids. After months of testing, he decided to begin testing on Notch's creations, humans. He stole 5, and used the fifth as a hostage. Four at of the five escaped from the lab with help of Spawn City greatest warriors, but not without a price. The four had been turned into hybrids. The warriors, who had been hybrids before this time, helped them train. The fifth was continued to be used as a test subject along with another, who was captured. Those nine were: Endie, Creeps, Skelly, Kitty, Kasey, BajanCanadian, Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse, and Deadlox. However Herobrine wasn't done with them yet. If the past remains unchanged, our future will end like this:**

**Present Time:**

**Endie's P.o.V**

"Is it time?" I asked Seto. He nods and walks away, his boots clacking against ground. I put my head in my hands. How did the world end up like this? Then I remembered with a bitter laugh. It was that one day, when we found out Sky was Herobrine's son. I mused on what would have happened if Sky had trusted us just a bit more, and told us before Herobrine took control of his own son. No use dwelling on the past. I get up and as I follow the path Seto had took, I look at the wall of those who had past, or L.I.A. I grew morse, looking at all the people we lost over the years. Sky, Jerome, Quentin, Jason, Kyle, Ant, and so many more. I finally reached the iron door. I knocked. Couldn't really teleport in because after the loss of Preston we had safeguarded the place from teleportation. The door swung open, and I walked in, closing it behind me. Mitch was standing by the door. Poor guy. He was stuck with guard duty. "Thinking about the past?" He asked. After so many battles, he knew me too well. I nod, lingering on the faces of the dead. "If I can change anything, I would have killed Kasey and Herobrine right then and there." I say, slipping past him toward the meeting hall. If that traitor hadn't stopped me from killing the Improver, then maybe, just maybe Skelly and Kylee might still be alive.

"65% percent of the world infected." The computer droned as I walked past it. After we had escaped and relaxed, Herobrine had released a virus that put people in a sleep-like trance, and turned their bodies into hybrids. When we had raided the building and captured Herobrine, we found out there was no cure, and Kasey and Tyler were dead. They were the first experiments on the virus. I killed him before we could get anymore information out of him. "Hey dood." Creeps said quietly. Ty nodded beside her. He can't talk now, because a spider/human had slashed out his throat. Thanks to his mutant side, he didn't die, but his vocal cords couldn't heal. Yet despite all that, Creeps and Ty were dating, besides Creeps did enough talking for both of them. Sadly, we've lost enough people to this war that I can recognize by Creeps' actions when we lose someone. "Who?" I say flatly. She winces, and sighs, while Ty just looks sad. "BlueMonkey." "How?" I ask, meanwhile feeling guilty. Blue did nothing but animate since the beginning of this hostile takeover. He wasn't a fighter, and he made that clear. "Raid at the hospital." Creeps said, before adding, "The bastards went for the sick and injured. 2 out of 95 made it." I bit my lip. "Who made it?" "You're talking to them." she said. "We were making a visit to improve moral, but we lost so many…" I angrily brush off tears. Just yesterday I saw them, all cheery and happy. Cupquake, Cave, Einshine, and… Shoot. "Did you tell Kitty yet?" I asked, worried. "Tell me what?" An annoyed voice said behind us. I turned and saw Kitty, a new scar on her face. I quietly led her into the den as we called it.

I sat down on a couch and put my head in my hands. I sighed and looked up at her. "According to Creeps and Ty, the infected attacked the hospital. They were the only ones that made it." She nods, ignoring the tears pooling at the sides of her eyes. Jordan and Kitty were dating for the longest amount of time out of us all, and Jordan had only been recently been injured by ironically, by an upset cat/human hybrid. I pat her on the back. There is nothing I can say to help ease her pain. We've lost too many, and I learned enough by now that the best you can do for someone who's grieving is by letting know you're there for them. "I'm fine." she says. I grin in an attempt to make her feel better. "We're a team. We're all we have for each other." I say recalling the sad moment when we first saw Kaylee's and Skelly's dead bodies. She nods. I pat her on the back. I rub my forehead as I exit the room. This wasn't a good time for this, not with the next attack on its way.

I nod to the new guard, Dan or more commonly known as the DiamondMinecart. I continue walking until I reach the living quarters. With only 35 percent of the current population still sane, (Only 10 Million left in the world, and slowly decreasing) we took in as many people as we could but there were still so many in the world. As I was walking through, I saw two bird hybrids, who doubled as scientists. "Hey Cody! And Joe." I laughed when I saw the Joebuz face. Cody just laughed. "Kidding Joey. How's the research?" I don't usually expect much, so I was surprised when their faces brighten. "Cure 99% complete." Cody said happily. I stared. "I thought you said you couldn't get a read on 'the stupid son of a bugger who gave birth to a cow,' which is a direct quote if I recall it correctly." Cody laughed sheepishly. "Well with the recent developments, we discovered a new lead. Do you remember Angelwater?" Joe explained. I nodded. Angelwater was a substance that we found in a nearby spring. The infected seemed to hate it, and as a joke we had named it Angelwater, as the infected were the by product of what I called demon spawn. We've been using it to heal the injured, and it worked remarkably. Before he a got chance to reply, the alarm rang out. I cursed. Another raid. We exchange looks. Cody and Joe used to be excellent fighters, but when the war started they both took injuries that stopped them from fighting. I rush toward the exit, while Joe and Cody began an evacuation.

On my way there, I ran into Mitch. "Trouble?" He shakes his head. "Not our mission." He states. "We're suppose to head to Herobrine's place to gather the files with Creeps and Ty." I scowl. Mission Control A.K.A Nooch took charge of handing out of missions. He can be a prick about it though. "They can handle it on their own. Its just 3 infected." He says flatly. I sigh, and ask, "K' then. When are we leaving?" He tosses me my hat. "Now."

...

I wiped my face off. I was in full Ender mode. A long time ago, I had learned to control it, but in some part of me, I could feel the Enderman surging beneath my skin. Surprisingly, we discovered that Enderman were immune to heat, so when I was fully transformed I couldn't feel anything. Grime and blood covered my face after fighting the many hybrids that filled the Nether. I felt that my claws were permanently stained with blood. Creeps stops mid-step. "Its over there." She said pointing to the fortress. I bare my teeth in my version of a smile. "Then lets go blow it up then." Ty shook his head. Mitch understood it. "We can't. We're going for information." He said. "Damn it." I sighed. "Don't worry, after we finish, we can blow the shit out the place." Mitch jokes. Ty makes the coughing sound that means he's laughing. "Les go." Creeps says, stalking up the the palace of demons.

When we finally reach the door, Mitch asked the question. "Sooo… Should we knock?" I shake my head and grin. "Nah. The time for subtlety is over." I look over at Creeps, who grins. She raises her hand to the door. With a flash of green light, the door blows in backward. Ty shakes his head in disapproval. Creeps shrugs in response, as we walk through the doorway.

When we got about halfway, we saw a door clearly labeled, however covered in grime, "Research." "Trap?" I asked. "Yep." Mitch said, pushing the door open. However, for once in our unlucky lives, we're actually find exactly what we're looking for on our first try. We see drawer after drawer after drawer of files. I look at Creeps who looks at me. We both loved reading but even this was a bit much. "Let's get down to business." Mitch groaned, as we all reached for a folder.

"Hey guys over here." Mitch said. I walked over stretching. We've been sitting here for about hours. I didn't really know how time worked in the Nether. "What?" I said. "There is a file here on AngelWater. And it doesn't look so good." I peek over his shoulder and read:

_**Entry 13564:**_

_A new discovery. I have discovered a new substance, clear and free flowing. However it burns like fire. Ironic. I have created this substance, yet it burns its creator. I have dubbed it "AngelWater" since I seemed to known as Demon spawn. I must test this on Subjects 1 through 8._

_**Later…**_

_Amazing. On Subjects 4 and 5, it seems to have healed their wounds and injuries. However on Subjects 6 through 8, it has divided them into separate beings. One mortal, the other was a mob. The humans were killed instantly by their mob forms. For future reference, the humans were ZexyZek, SimonHD, and Aviatorgaming. It appears that the substance has a different effect on humans and hybrids than those affected by the virus. Subjects 1 through 3 (those under the virus) were the most interesting. There became no barrier between the hybrid form and the human form. The beings became grossly disfigured and…_

I couldn't read on from that point. Creeps took over and continued, "They killed whatever they could touch and stripped it apart layer by layer. When they ran out of said organisms, they attempted to kill each other. I couldn't allow that, so I sent them to separate chambers. They began attacking themselves in ways unknown to man. They appeared to have an unsatisfiable lust for death and blood. I will continue to study this unique substance, perhaps on new subjects." Creeps looks up. "Who do ya think Subject 4 and 5 are?" I shrug. "I don't know. We need to go back now." Mitch catches the urgency in my voice. "Why?" I reply tensely, "Because Joe and Cody have been given permission for human testing. And their cure consists of AngelWater."

**To be Continued….**

_A small handwritten note pops up on the To be Continued sign, telling who survived that fateful day what happened._

_**Joe and Cody never saw their friends again, as the testing went terribly wrong. Joe was turned into a mindless/soulless creature, and killed Cody in the testing room. He was killed before he could take another step.**_

_**Kitty went on fighting to the end, and saved countless lives. However, Jordan's face haunted her forever. The one life she couldn't save. She was eventually killed by a virus victim under the effect of AngelWater. It took 10 of them to kill her.**_

_**Creeps and Ty kept dating until Ty was murdered by a traitor, a zombie/human hybrid. The human was Jason. That broke Creeps's heart. She wouldn't listen to anyone but those who went on that fateful journey to the Nether. She was killed during a raid on a monster spawner.**_

_**Seto was the one who eventually came up with the cure. However he never got to disperse the cure to the people when headquarters was bombed by a passing wither/giant/creeper/human hybrid.**_

_**Nooch kept leading the resistance until there was only 2 people left on earth that were not affected by the virus. The 2 people had no chance as they weren't hybrids. Nooch was the last to go, killed by a squid/human hybrid.**_

_**Dan was one of the first to be infected by virus after it had evolved further and got into the headquarters. He became a villager/human hybrid and was killed by Kitty when he attempted to kill Creeps.**_

_**Mitch finally asked Endie out, and to his surprise, she said yes. They save lives and help scout out the area for the new base when the old one was bombed, and yes...the one who killed the wither/giant/creeper/human hybrid was Mitch. However during that fight, he was severely injured and couldn't fight from that day forward. He watched Endie die. He later died in a fit of rage, by another wolf/human hybrid.**_

_**After Mitch asked her out, Endie went on to defeat hordes of hybrids. She eventually found out the true details of Kasey's betrayal, and blessed her memory. Pushing the past behind her, Endie protected Mitch after his injury. Endie died by fighting a water dragon/hybrid. She killed it, but the burns from the water were too severe. She died in Mitch's arms.**_

_**Every random person who was still alive after these people died:(**_

_**They had no chance.**_

_**The world legitimately 95% percent infected**_

_**These people weren't hybrids. They only had a stick**_

_**A crappy wooden stick that they called a sword**_

_**Bye, Bye World.**_

_Meanwhile somewhere in Heaven:_

"Do you think they have a chance?" I asked Skelly. She shakes her head. "Thats such a shame. After all that hard work." I sighed. "JORDAN! STOP PULLING MY TAIL!" I heard a loud shout behind us. I turned and grinned. Kitty and Jordan were messing around. After we all died (Can't believe I'm saying that) we had found peace up here, and found our friends and loved ones again. "Endie!" I heard my name. I turned and grin. So maybe we did lose the battle. So what if we lost the war? Like they say, its the journey that matters. Not your destination. I thought as I ran up to my friends.

** THE END**

** (For Now)**

**So here lies the end. The dread part of every story.**

**R.I.P:**

**ENDIE**

**MITCH**

**SKELLY**

**KITTY**

**CREEPS**

**TY**

**KASEY**

**TYLER**

**SKY**

**PERSTON**

**DAN**

**JORDAN**

**SUBJECTS 1 THROUGH 8**

**JOE**

**CODY**

**JEROME**

**EINSHINE**

**KYLE**

**QUENTIN**

**ANT**

**CUPQUAKE**

**CAVEMANFLIMS**

**IAN**

**JASON**

**KYLEE**

**SETO**

**NOOCH**

**and to everyone else who didn't do crap.**

**Thank you for trying.**

**June 6- June 17**


End file.
